


Jumping To The Wrong Conclusion

by SomethingWentWrong



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWentWrong/pseuds/SomethingWentWrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye over-hears Jemma talking to someone on Skype, and immediately jumps to the wrong conclusion.<br/>Originally posted on ff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping To The Wrong Conclusion

Skye was exhausted and making her way to her bunk when she heard Simmons' muffled voice coming from down the hall. It wasn't very clear but Skye could sense that the other girl was upset, so she decided to carry on further down the hallway to check on the older girl. As she neared Jemma's bunk, she noticed the door was open slightly so she peaked through it. Skye saw the scientist sat cross-legged on her bed with a laptop in front of her and earphones in her ears. Skye was about to knock and make her presence known when Simmons spoke.

"I know" Simmons sighed, looking into the webcam on her laptop. Skye concluded that Jemma was probably on Skype, most likely talking to her parents. She was about to leave and give the girl some privacy when she heard something that left her stood frozen at the door.

"I miss you too, sweetheart" Simmons said with a teary voice. 'Sweetheart?' Skye thought. 'Okay so maybe she isn't talking to her parents.'

"Goodnight darling, I love you". Skye was shocked and slightly hurt. 'Great, she's seeing someone. He's probably one of those rich, academic types who's a member of some snooty country club. I should have known, Jemma is too good for me anyways.'

Skye watched as Simmons closed her laptop before wiping her tear-stained cheeks with her sleeve. That made Skye feel guilty for only thinking of herself, her friend was upset and she needed her.

Skye lightly tapped on the door, making Simmons look up at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Skye asked softly.

Simmons wiped her eyes one final time before putting on a fake smile "Oh hello Skye. I didn't see you there".

"Jemma, you've been crying, what's the matter?" Skye asked, trying to get the older girl to talk to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Simmons said as she stood from her bed, "Will you please excuse me".

With that Jemma brushed past Skye and headed to the bathroom to try and sort herself out.

Skye contemplated whether she should follow Simmons but soon decided against it, sensing Jemma needed to be alone right now. Instead she made her way to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water before bed. As she neared the room she noticed Fitz sat at the table finishing off a left over sandwich.

"Hey Fitz" Skye greeted tiredly.

"Oh, hello Skye" Fitz smiled "Do you by any chance know what's wrong with Simmons, I just saw her rush past here and she looked in a right state".

"Erh, well she was just speaking to someone on Skype, I think. She was saying that she missed and loved them..so...you know..." Skye trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, she must have been speaking to Harry" Fitz replied.

"Harry?" This peaked Skye's interest. She shouldn't have been surprised though, if Simmons was seeing somebody of course Fitz would know about it.

"Yeah, she always gets upset when she speaks to him. Can't really blame her though, she hates being away from him, but it comes with the job you know".

"Mhhmm"

"I bet she misses him like crazy, poor girl. If I had known she was speaking to him I would have popped in and said hello. I mean, I have only met him twice, but Jemma said he really likes me. You'd love him Skye, he is so smart and kind. And he's hilarious, one time he-"

"Okay Fitz, I get it!" Skye interrupted. "He's perfect! Of course he would be. And Jemma deserves a perfect guy, because she's perfect. She loves this Harry guy, I get it. But I don't need you telling me how wonderful he is, okay?" Skye said as she rushed out of the room.

"No, wait Skye! I think you misundersto-" Fitz tried to explain but was cut off by the door slamming shut after Skye.

...

The next morning Skye was sat nursing a hot cup of coffee when Jemma strolled into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Skye" The scientist smiled as she went to make herself a cup of tea.

"Hey" Skye mumbled in return, not taking her eyes off her own drink.

"Are you alright, Skye?" Jemma asked, concern evident in her voice.

"What...huh..yeah, just thinking about stuff" Skye said with a small smile.

"Oh, okay. And I want to apologise about last night, I was just upset, is all".

"You don't need to apologise. You miss your boyfriend, it's understandable." Skye said with a small shrug.

"My boyfriend?" Simmons asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, Harry right? I heard you talking to him last night. It must be hard for you being away from him for so long. But I have to say, he is a really lucky guy" Skye said, not meeting Simmons' eyes.

Jemma smiled at Skye which soon turned into a light chuckle. Skye looked confused by this. The scientist shook her head, still smiling, and reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph, handing it to the other girl.

Skye took the photo and saw Jemma with a little boy on her lap, both smiling widely at the camera. This confused Skye further and she looked at Simmons for answers.

Jemma sighed as she took the photo back from Skye and smiled at it lovingly.

"That's Harry...my son".

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but decided to post it on here.  
> It was originally going to be a one-shot but if people like it I may be persuaded to contunue it.


End file.
